Potter's Revenge
by Lady FoxFire
Summary: short story Harry finally turns 17 and has now been granted his inherits.


Disclaimer: Bloody Hell woman get book 5 out! Or I will claim the Potter series as my own!

Bad Author Notes: A short story. Sorry guys this isn't a multi-chapter monster like my other fic. Actual the little demon that sits on my shoulder and helps my write my fics decided that Harry need a break.

Potter's Revenge

By Lady FoxFire

Nov 2, 2002

* * *

Harry collapsed on the couch. "I never want to take another test as long as I live." He moaned as he covered his eyes with his arm.

"I don't know where Snape came up with that test. Bloody hell, I ever studied for it." Ron groaned from where he had collapsed on the floor.

"It wasn't that bad." Hermione commented from where she had her nose buried in a book.

Ron leaned up on one elbow, so he could stare at Hermione. "Are you insane? The thirty four uses of ant's knee!"

"I have to agree with Ron, Hermione. That test was impossible." Harry said as his arm slipped off his face.

"Mister Potter." A voice called out from the opening of the common room. Everyone turned to the voice to find professor McGonagall standing in the opening. "Has anyone seen Potter?"

"Right here professor." Harry replied as she stood up.

"This way Potter." The professor replied turning from all the curious eyes in the common room.

"What did you do Harry?" Some asked as Harry walked towards the entrance.

"No clue." He replied with a shrug as he walked out of the Gryffindor tower.

As the portrait swung closed, Professor McGonagall turned once again to her student. "The Headmaster wishes to speak to you."

"What about Professor?" Harry asked in confusion and worry. "Is it about Voldemort?"

A worried look passed over McGonagall's face. "I don't know Harry," she said as they approached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Dumbledore's office.

"Whoppers." The statue jumped aside to allow Harry to pass by. "Good luck, Harry," the transfiguration professor said before turning and a walking away.

Harry knocked on the office door with dread in his heart after climbing the stairs. "Come in, Harry." A voice called out.

Taking a deep breath Harry turned the knob of the door and walked in.

* * *

At exactly one minute past midnight, the owls began to arrive. The first was Hedwig with a package from Sirius and Remus.

Happy Seventeenth Birthday Harry!

It's hard to believe it was almost like yesterday that I was watching James trying to change your nappies and getting peed in his face. And now you're an adult. Finally old enough to get into really trouble.

And because I of that I have a few suggestions for you. Petunia is terrified of snakes, try giving her hair like Medusa. Fatley… opps Dudley needs to go on a diet, make his food appear haunted but only to him. And for your dear uncle, have him grow hair everyplace but the top of his head.

Remus and I will be in the area in a couple of days we'll go out and celebrate the best we can.

Your ever-loving Grim

Snuffles

Harry fell asleep happily after opening all the letters and packages sent to him, including the one that officially state he was able to do magic outside of school.

* * *

"Boy! Where is my breakfast?" Vernon bellowed as he entered the kitchen.

"Right here Uncle Vernon." Harry replied placing the last plate of food on the table.

"Lazy brat!" Vernon snarled as he starts to fill his plate with bacon, sausage, and toast. "Coffee!"

"Can't you do anything right?" Petunia snapped as she raised her glass of orange juice to her lips.

"Sorry Aunt Petunia," replied Harry with his eyes cast down. "It won't happen again."

"Mummy, can we get the new Dragonfire game today?" Dudley whined as he shoved forkfuls of food into his gaping mouth.

"You're going shopping today?" Vernon asked, an eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Dudley needs a new school uniform and my favorite store is having a sale. I thought I would get some new clothes for our vacation." Petunia explained as Harry poured her a cup of coffee. "Is that a problem dear?"

"No. No that's not a problem, my pet." Vernon replied as he added cream to his coffee. "I had hoped that we could meet for lunch today. Just the two of us."

A blush raised to Petunia's checks. "How about a nice romantic dinner for two, dancing and then…"

A sparkle came to Vernon's eyes and he smiled longingly at his wife. "A night on the town to celebrate. Just the two of us."

"Celebrate what, dad?" Dudley asked around a mouthful of food.

"My pay raise." He explained as he raised his coffee cup in a toast. "Today is the meeting of the stock holders. And as usual they will vote an increase in pay due to my superb management of Grunnings."

Unseen by the Dursleys, Harry grinned.

* * *

"Well good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I'm glad we could all be here." Vernon said as he marched into the meeting room. Sitting down at the head of the table. "Mr. Colin and Mr. Puresky informed me that they are running late and wish us to begin without them."

"Now if we would open to page one." Vernon started the meeting with as much charm as the man could gooze out.

Just then the door opens and in walked two gentlemen. "Sorry we're late but our client insisted on attending the meeting." At that moment Harry walk in dressed in an Armani business suit.

"Bo… Harry!" Vernon snapped as he stood up suddenly, grabbing the table in a death grip. "What are you doing here!"

"Firing you." Harry stated in a calm voice as he pulled out a chair at the other end of the table from Vernon. "Oh along with Mr. Blackwell and Mr. Hampton." Harry nods towards the men sitting on either side of Dursley.

"If this is some type of joke it isn't very funny, young man," a gray haired stockholder said sitting a few seats from Harry.

"John, call security so they can escort Mr. Potter out of the building." Vernon snarled as his eyes promised Harry a serve punishment when they got home.

"Oh yes John. Please call security to escort the three of you from the building." Harry said as he grinned.

"Perhaps, young man, you could care to explain to the board why security should not be escorting you from the building." An elderly lady stated in a firm regal voice.

"It's quite simple, madam." Harry said very politely. "I own seventy two percent of the company."

The water Vernon had been drinking spray out across the table. "WHAT!"

"You see _Uncle_ Vernon, when you started this company my parents and my father's parents decided to help you and Aunt Petunia by secretly investing in the company. And when my parents and grandparents were murdered, I inherited it all. Well to be exact I inherited it all at midnight last night." Harry explained with a smirk.

"And when my Headmaster, who my parents had asked to be financial guardian of my family fortune…"

"Fortune?" Vernon sputtered in shock.

"I'm one of the wealthiest people in Europe. Something in the top five." Harry explained with a shrug as Vernon stared in shock. "I had always realized that something strange was happening when I saw the brand new company car my uncle received every year, along with the company paid family trips to Monaco. So when my Headmaster informed me of my inheritance, I had my lawyers and accountants review the books."

"What do you mean company car?" One of the stockholders asked.

The elderly lady turned her attention towards Vernon. "And family vacations?"

"Mr. Potter's accountants also found… _discrepancies_ with in the company's book," Mr. Colin explained as he pulled papers from his briefcase. "We have officially filed charges against Messrs Blackwell, Hampton and Dursley."

"I'm sorry to disturb you," said the secretary who just walked into the meeting. "Mr. Dursley there is an emergency call for you from your wife."

"That would be Aunt Petunia calling to tell you that the house has been emptied and that you're being evicted." Harry stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair as he smiled at his uncle. "Did I forget to tell you that my mother's house became mine on my birthday or did you forget that Grandma Evans willed the house to my mother and the furniture to your wife."

Vernon started to turn interesting shades as he gaped at the boy sitting down the table from him.

Harry sat back and smirked. "I had a very good birthday."


End file.
